Electromagnetic Induction Rifle
Ragone, August (March 25, 2017). "GODZILLA: MONSTER PLANET" IS A G-TRILOGY! Character & Weapon Specs at AnimeJapan 2017 Blogspot. Retrieved February 15, 2017 |length= |height= |status=Discarded |createdby=Humanity |controlledby=Human forces |usedagainst=Servum |portrayedby=CGI |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' |lastappearance=''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' }} The Electromagnetic Induction Rifle, also known by the acronym of EIRI (Electromagnetic Induction Rifle for Infantry) is a weapon that's introduced and used during the 2017 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. It would make later appearances in the film's 2018 sequels, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle, and Godzilla: The Planet Eater. Appearance The weapon's aesthetic fits that of the ship's suits, being plated in white metal, with a black build. The weapon features a stock, and a top mounted rail, but lacks proper ironsights. When the pistol portion of the weapon is connected to the rifle, the pistol grip acts as a foregrip, allowing for added stability in fully automatic fire. The pistol lacks any discernible ironsight as well. History ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters The Induction Rifle was first used by Haruo Sakaki to overtake a landing ship's crew. It would later be seen as Haruo reflected on the ''Aratrum's troubled past, where it was shown that members of the Aratrum committed suicide using the weapon. The weapon would be brought to the surface of Earth as the military force's primary weapon, and would be used in combat against a surprise Servum attack. The weapon was shown to be very effective against the flying beasts, with concentrated fire dropping them within a few seconds. The weapon would last be used by Eliott Leland, as he would use the weapon to threaten his cohort, and force him out of the artillery vehicle both were in. It would not be used against Godzilla. ''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle The rifle was used against the Houtua during their initial attack on some scattered human survivors. Yuko Tani proved exceptionally skilled with it and was able to hit a swiftly moving Maina through prediction. As the Houtua surrounded the group, following Haruo's arrival, the group ran out of ammo, and ditched their weaponry. Godzilla: The Planet Eater In the aftermath of the Mechagodzilla City incident, revolting Bilusaludo on the ''Aratrum used the rifles to overtake the ship's power station by force. Following this, the weapon would, as a whole, be discarded and forgotten after Ghidorah's defeat, as the remaining humans on the planet opted to live a more primitive lifestyle with the Houtua they came to know as allies. Function This weapon fires 6mm cylindrical pellets made from a special alloy. The range and stopping power of these pellets is equivalent to a .338 Lapua Magnum, essentially making it equivalent to an automatic sniper rifle. In addition, since it employs an electromagnetic system, power can be regulated by lowering the firing voltage. The weapon features hybrid functionality, with the forward section of the rifle being able to detach and become a pistol, a function seen multiple times in the film. List of appearances *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater References Category:Reiwa era - Weapons